Friends
by ZeldaLover29
Summary: Well, yeah. This is basically how Dark Link thinks in the LoZ Four Swords Adventures manga comic. The end of book 2. Just read it. It's bad, but I don't care! Read it! Peace.


**Well, I read the Four Swords Manga comic.(Obviously,I don't own it. All credit to the creators. And It's under games because you can't post a LoZ in books. So there.) At the end of the second one, yeah. This whole thought crawled through my mind. So yeah, I just had to write it. It will make more sense if you've read the comic. If not, here's some stuff to know: Link split into four, plus shadow link. The dark mirror is Shadow Link's life force. Vaati is a wind mage, and evil. The four Links defeated shadow Link earlier, but 'cause the dark mirror was around, he didn't die. Vio Link 'joined' Shadow link for a brief period, only to betray him. So, yeah. That made him pretty pissed. That should be it. Enjoy! Peace.(Play sad music while reading to enhance sorrow feeling.)** c(:

I crawled out of the mirror.

"Forgive me, lord Ganon." I whimpered. How weak I was. "I don't want to go into the light anymore."

"_You are not forgiven. You still have your part to play. So rise again Shadow. While the dark mirror exists you live. No go. Destroy the heroes." _I let out another whimper. I couldn't go into the light. It burned too much. I collapsed onto the ground. I was drenched in the dark seeping substance that stained the mirror. My breathing was heavy. I was weak, just like them. The other Links. How they had cared for each other…I could never be one of them. The thought brought a sob to my lips.

I struggled to get up. The princess took a step toward me. She looked concerned, frightened. She should. Why did she have to look at me like that?

"Get away!" I screamed. I couldn't stand her looking at me like that. With sorrow. Why? "I won't have your pity." I growled. "Nothing hurts more than pity." I spat. Why did she have to look at me in such a way? She would never look at Link that way…

"Curse you!" I screamed. I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt so…betrayed.

"Do you really think the light will hurt you?" Zelda asked. I stopped panting. She didn't seem so pitiful anymore. But of course the light would hurt me. I am not like her. I am a shadow.

"Don't you see?" she continued. "You are a Link too. Deep inside, you're really a hero." I looked up. Did she really mean that? Could she really care about me as she cared about him? Could she…love me? We stood there for a while.

Then a dark cloud came out of nowhere. It grabbed Zelda. She screamed.

"Link!" She went limp in the clouds grasp. She had called me Link. Not Shadow. She…cared about me. She didn't mind that I was dark. I couldn't let the cloud take her.

"Dark cloud, halt!" I yelled. _Don't take her! _I screamed in my mind. _Don't take the only person that care's about me. _

"What are you doing with the princess?" I demanded.

"_As lord Ganon commands." _It's voice sounded like steam in a pot. _"With the heroes' defeat, princess Zelda will be the last light in Hyrule. A true world of darkness begins with her demise." _No! I couldn't let it destroy her. She was too kind, too pure. The world would not be complete without her. And she…liked me. I couldn't let the only person that cares about me slip away.

"I can't let you take her out of this room!" I yelled. My strength had returned. What power had come over me? "Those are my orders from lord Ganon!" I wouldn't let it take her.

"_Are they?" _the cloud asked. _"Or do you just want to keep princess Zelda for yourself? You shadow's can be deceptive, but you're so easy to see through." _A flash of light burst through the cloud. I screamed. The light burned.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "The light…I'm scared of the light." The cloud laughed.

_Get back to work, shadow hero. And remember it's lord Ganon that protects you from light." _It began to drag Zelda away. I lifted my head. No. It couldn't, not the one I loved. I couldn't let it take her away. But it already had. I had to destroy the shadow mirror. I had to get Zelda back. Maybe then, she would love me back. Maybe then I wouldn't be a shadow. Maybe…

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

I was in the room with the mirror. I looked into it. I saw my reflection. A dark, evil creature.

"No!" I through a chair into it. That wasn't me. It wasn't. The mirror shattered. I felt weak. I had to completely destroy it. If I died, at least Zelda would be safe. At least she would remember me.

"_The dark mirror!" _Vaati flew up. _"Shadow Link, have you lost your mind?" _No! I am not shadow. I am Link.

"Who's in control now Vaati?" I gasped. I would kill him.

"_But the mirror is your life source too." _It cried in shock.

"That's alright." I smiled grimly. "I came out of the dark mirror. And with it's power I woke you. How fitting that I use it to destroy us both." I tossed the mirror to the ground. It crashed. I fell to the ground.

"STOP!" The voice wasn't Vaati's. It was green Links. Why did he want me to stop? He hated me. All of them did.

"Shadow! Did you break the dark mirror?" Green asked.

"Why?" Vio gasped. I ignored them. They didn't need to know. They wouldn't understand that I had nothing to live for. They had each other, I had no one.

"Is-is Vaati gone?" I gasped.

"Yes. He's gone. Thank's to you." Green smiled sadly.

"You're thanking me? But you saved the day." I reminded them. Then it dawned on me. "Oh…you're welcome." My voice was barley a whisper.

"Hey! Hang in there!" Vio Yelled.

"A shadow…usually only ever follows a body." I told them. "It never gets to lead the way. Today I faced the enemy…on my own. It felt pretty good." I smiled nostalgically. Why were they still here? They hated me. They should have dumped me and cheered like they did before when they killed me. "But it still doesn't make me…part of a body." I whispered.

"Of course it does." Green smiled. "You're one of us. You're our friend." My eye's widened. I was a friend. I was a _friend. _They liked me. They really liked me. I had friends. I smiled as the light of day fell over me. I knew I was dying. But it didn't matter. I had friends. Friends that cared about me. They _cared._ About _me_! I felt myself disappear. But the only thought I had was…I had _Friends. _

_**Yes,**_** it is cheesy. Get over it. I'm a cheesy person. It just made me so sad to read. But blah to my feelings. It stinks, it's repetitive, and I don't care! Comment. **c(:


End file.
